Look into Daily Sonamy Life
by BobblyWack
Summary: We take a look into what happens in Sonic and Amy's life. Lots of love, that's what. Rated T for kissing and some language and content.


**Hello, Fanfictioners! I'm baaack~! **

**Yes, so I ****_have _****been on Hiatus for a while. I used that time to improve my writing skills! So (hopefully) that means better stories! YAAAAY~! **

**If you read my other story 'The totally creative title' you'll see ****_why_**** I wanted to improve. In my opinion, that story was B-A-D, BAD! Soooo~ instead of fixing it, I left it there to rot :)**

**Okay, duckies! READ ON!**

* * *

Daily Look into SonAmy Life

It was a typical sunny day in Station Square, and fifteen- year- old Amy Rose was taking her regular afternoon walk around the city.

She was about to take the turn around the corner, when- "_Augh_!"

She had run into none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Watch where you're going, ya yahoo." he joked, shaking a fist.

"I could say the same for you, ballyhoo." she shot back.

"So where are ya goin'?" Sonic inquired.

"What's it to ya?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ouch. And here I thought you were my one true love." he smirked dramatically.

"Aww! I love you, too!" Amy exclaimed. That's right, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are dating.

"But seriously, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, just wherever the wind takes me..." she added dramatic gestures for effect.

"Well," Sonic picked her up bridal style, "They don't call me Sonic 'the Wind' Hedgehog for nothin'!"

Amy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready when you are!"  
He smiled at her before taking off at the speed of sound.

When he set her down, she found herself in a cave behind a waterfall.  
"Because you know that I love tight, enclosed spaces, and I'm not claustrophobic at all." Amy stated, tone full of sarcasm.

"Yeah but, the tighter the space," he took a step closer "the closer you'll have to stick to me."

She gasped and pushed him away.  
"You're such a damn perv!"

"Says the girl who's always planting kisses on me. Ya damn pervert." he mocked.

"That's pervette to you." Amy walked past him, deeper into the cave.

"Where are you going?" Sonic called out to her.

She smirked and said, "You'll see."

He started to follow her, but was cut off with a, "Nope, You be a good boy stay right there."

"But whyyy?" Sonic whined.

"Because I have to change, its hot in here." she called back from a distance.

He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, he got fed up and started walking in the general direction she went in.

"Amy? Amy!" he called.

"I-I'm stuck." she murmured from his left. He looked, and sure enough, her shirt was around her neck, and was snagged on a tall rock.

He looked away, because she was only wearing a bra. He stared a little though.

"Hey, perv. Eyes up here." she said.

"Nice rack." he said without thinking.

She blushed madly, and tried to get loose, but only got her shirt more tangled.

"Hey, hey, you're only getting more tangled." Sonic tried to stop her, before she hurt herself.

He slowly started to unwrap her shirt from around her neck, but in doing so, his hand brushed against her chest, causing another round of panicked untangling. At this point she was so red, she put cherries to shame.

"Sonic, just let go!" she pleaded with him.

"I can't it's almost- Ahh!" he suddenly tripped falling on top of her, hence ripping the shirt.

"No! Ugh, now what am I supposed to do?" she cried, flailing her arms, "That was my only T-shirt!"

Sonic took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Better?" he asked.

Amy's POV

Oh my god, his sweatshirt is so warm and fluffy! And it smells just like him! Spearmint with a dash of cinnamon.

"Th-Thank you" I said, after realizing I hadn't spoken in a while.

"No prob." he acknowledged.

"So..." I said.

"Uh, do you wanna start a fire? I brought marshmellows and hotdogs!" he broke the awkward silence.

"Right!" I said, as I started to construct the fire pit. After I built the fire pit, I instructed for Sonic to run around it a couple times.

The force of the wind would cause the dirt to be pressurized, which then creates oxygen, and heat, which are the two components of a fire. Sorry, I didn't mean to pull a Tails on you.

The fire was finally lighted, so Sonic pulled the marshmellows and hotdogs out.  
We roasted our marshmellows, asking each other silly questions and joking around.

Sonic took a big bite out of his marshmellow and got it all over his face.

So I, being the best girlfriend a hedgehog could ever ask for, kissed it all off. I pulled back and said, "It tasted like burnt marshmellow." I stuck my tongue out, making a 'bleugh' face.

"I can find a better use for that tongue..." Sonic whispered in my ear, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I pulled my leg over, so that I was straddling him. I stared at him innocently "Whaddya wanna do now?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" he replied mimicking me in a high pitched voice that I was 100% sure did not sound like me. I rolled my eyes at him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. It was pretty late by then. I cuddled up on him, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You look tired." he noted.

"I'm not, you're just warm." I snuggled deeper into him.

"Uh-huh..right" he said, unconvinced. He nibbled on my ear. Hard, I might add.  
"Ahh! How many times have I told you not to do that?" I yelled at him.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna keep doing it." he smirked at me.

"But it tickles!" I argued.

He licked it, just to prove his point. I shivered a bit.

"He he he he, Stop! S-stop!" I giggled.

"OM NOM NOM!" He mocked chomping on my ear.

"D-don't do that! I'm really ticklish there!" I laughed.

"Oh, really?" He said, smirking again.

"Y-yes!" I said.

He bit it again. Enough was enough, I pulled off his shoe and started to tickle his foot.

"BWAHA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" he squirmed under my grip. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I GIVE! Just let go!" he pleaded with me.

I dropped his foot with a satisfied 'hmph'.

"Jeez, you didn't have to go and do all that." he pouted.

"Um, yes I did. I can't have bite marks on my ear!" I yelled in protest.

"Says who?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Me! My boss! Everybody!" I yelled. He laughed at me.

"I'm tired all of a sudden." he yawned pulling me closer.

I snuggled into him, before falling asleep, saying "Ding- dong the muffin man..."  
xXx

We woke up the next morning jittery, and full of energy.

"You're a fluffy pillow..." I said, yawning.

"And you're a fluffy blanket..." he mocked, pulling me in for a hug from behind.

I broke out of his grasp and said, "Let's shake a leg here!"

"AWW! BUT I'M STILL TIRED!" He yawned.

I hopped on his back and said,"Let's go to my house, I need to get a shirt."

"Right!" he said and took off running. I buried my face in his soft quills.

Sonic's POV

I felt her face snuggle into my quills and smiled. She was so cute.

We arrived at Amy's house shortly, and I set her down on her porch.

"Be back in less than ten minutes, or I'll have to punish you..." I joked with a flirty tone in my voice.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Punishment one, find a better use for that tongue." I smirked at her.

Five minutes later, I heard a scream and the sound of glass breaking.

"Amy!" I called out to her, running up the stairs.

"I-I'm fine..." she murmured. I looked to my right, and saw her in a distressed heap in the corner.

"What happened?" I inquired, pulling her into my lap, hugging her tightly.

"There was a guy, I think he was a hedgehog or something, and he broke into my house through the window. He might've been trying to steal something, I don't know though." Amy said into my chest.

"Well, do you wanna go to my house?" I suggested. She perked up instantly and nodded her head.

She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it, and when she bent over, I blushed and turned away.

"Let's go." Amy said brightly, and walked out of her bedroom and out of the house.

She insisted on walking there, so we had to walk all ten blocks to my house.

I unlocked the door and welcomed her in. By then it was already noon, so we headed out to the city to find some found this restaurant called 'Olive Garden' that the humans branched out to Mobius.

We were seated at a booth, and Amy started a conversation. "Soo...what do you plan to do after this?"

"I dunno," I answered "hang out, rent a movie, all that sappy, datey, chiz you always go on about..."

"Aww, so you DO listen to me!" She said, brightening.

We exchanged a glance before busting a gut.

"Ha ha ha! Your face was all 'WTF?' Ha ha ha!" she laughed at me. We calmed down after a while and the waiter came with our breadsticks. I didn't like the look he gave Amy.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" he suggested politely.

"I'd like a Coke, please and thank you." Amy ordered.

"Mountain Dew, please." I said and leaned back in the booth a little bit. The waiter left with our orders, and I leaned over on the table towards Amy.

"That waiter creeps me out." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and said, "I know, right? He gave me a look that said 'I wanna get in your pants'" she whispered back.

The waiter came back with our drinks, and said, "Hey baby, do you wanna go out tonight? Have a little fun?"

I clenched my fists under the table, but didn't say anything, because I knew Amy could handle it.

Amy's POV

"First off, My name isn't 'baby'. Second, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog." I smiled cheekily at the waiter.

He shot a glare at Sonic before slamming his drink down on the table.  
"I wouldn't have done that, he's known for his deadly spindash...but since I feel sorry for you, he'll probably restrain himself...if our lunch is free." I threw him a flirty smirk.

"O-of course." He bowed "My deepest apologies."

I sipped at my coke, and spotted Sonic staring at me. "What?" I rose a brow. "I got us a free lunch, don't look at me like that."

"Just," he shifted a little "Ah, nevermind..."

"Just tell me! C'mon you can't keep a secret from me..." I leaned over the table and got in his face.  
"Drop it, it's no biggie..." he looked away.  
"Tell me.." I got closer to his face, so that it was an inch away from his.  
"Nah..."  
"Tell me..." I got even closer so that our lips brushed.  
He pulled away and said, "I'll tell you later."

xXx

We arrived at his house two hours later.

I walked in and grabbed my duffel bag, walking into the guest room. I stripped down, and walked into the bathroom across the hall. As I was washing myself, Sonic walked in unannounced.

It was a glass shower.

I shrieked and tried to cover as much as I could with my washcloth.

Yeah. Like that would help.

He blushed madly and froze in his spot.

I was flattered he found me enough to blush at, all that treadmill work paying off-but that was beside the point, I was naked in the shower! What the hell is he doing here?

"Get the hell out! Get out, get out, get ooooout!" I screamed.

"U-uh yeah I'll just, uhh, go, then." he stuttered, still blushing hard.

"Just get your pervy ass outta my sight!" I pointed out the door.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, embarrassed.

I continued on with my shower and then I shut off the shower, then wrapped the towel tightly around me.

I got changed into my pajamas, boxer shorts and a camisole, and walked into the living room sitting on the plush couch.

Sonic walked in shortly after, smirking. That damn pervert.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're wet?" he whispered in my ear.

I gasped at him, scooting to the far end of the couch. The audacity of some people!

"Hey come back! I was just kidding!" he reached out to me.

"You're acting like a freaking five-year-old. Can it." I shot back, glaring at him.

"But-" he interjected.

"Put a damn sock in it!" I turned my nose up.

I suddenly felt teeth on my ear. "What the- What did I tell you about bite marks?!" I pushed him away.

"Come back, then." he said.

"If not," he scooted closer, "We could always arrange for more punishment..."

Oh hell no.

Ugh, if he was gonna be difficult, I guess I had no choice. I shifted closer to him, cautiously.

"That's right, closer..." he coaxed. I scooted closer. "Closer..." Scoot. "Closer..." Scoot, scoot. "Even closer..." By now, our noses were practically touching. "Closer still...gotcha!" he had me in a death grip. "You have to stay like this the whole time or else..." his teeth chomped on my ear. "Punishment time!Got that?"

I nodded, handing him the remote. "Fine." I grumbled.

xXx

By the end of the movie, we were both exhausted. We didn't really pay attention to it, because we spent almost the whole time making out.

"So..." I said,looking at him, "You never told me about the thing at Olive Garden..."

"Oh that, I just wonder about you sometimes." he stated.

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"I think of all the things I like about you..." he trailed off.

"Like what?" I questioned him.

"Oh...just stuff..."

He had my full attention, now.  
I urged him to continue.

"NOTHING!" he covered up quickly.

"Aww, someone's ego bigger than their feelings?" I replied with a mocking tone.

"Wanna call it a night?" he suggested.

"Sure." I said. He started to walk off to his room.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"To sleep. Duh." he replied, groggily.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"In my bed? You sure about that?" he raised a brow.

"Uh-huh! Like I said before, you're a fluffly pillow." I stated.

"All right, then." he chuckled.

I jumped in his king-sized bed. "WEEEE!" I exclaimed. "Mwah, dahling." I kissed him.  
"What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh just for fun..." I smiled up at him.

"Then this," he kissed me again, "is for being a wonderful girlfriend."

I cuddled up next to him, my arms around his neck, his around my waist.

"G'night, Sonic." I said, before knocking out cold.

xXx

I woke up before he did, and decided to have a little fun with him.

I snuck downstairs, and found a pot and ladle.

I tip-toed back up the stairs, and snuck back into his room.

One...Two...THREE!

I smacked the pot repeatedly with the ladle screaming, "RISE AND SHINE, MAGGOT! GET DRESSED AND REPORT BACK TO HQ AT EXACTLY O' 900 HOURS!"

He awoke with a jolt and saluted me. "Sir, yes, Amy, sir!"

"That's LIEUTENANT Amy to you, maggot!" I corrected.

I marched down the stairs, and into the guest room.

I hopped in the shower real quick, before dressing myself.  
I thought about putting on an Army uniform, but decided against it.

I had on an off- the- shoulder striped pink tee, denim capris, and black converse. I set the shoes by the door. It was one of Sonic's wacky rules, No shoes in the house! he says, No shoes!

Yeah.

I checked the kitchen clock. He still had twelve minutes.

～Twelve minutes later～

He still wasn't here.  
I stomped into his room, ripped him out of bed, and threw him down the stairs, thus waking him up.

I didn't notice until now, but he was wearing ducky boxers.

Talk about weird.

I picked him up by his neck, and shook him. "Didn't I tell you to get dressed?!" I threw him back down.

I left him down there, marched into his room, and grabbed an outfit for him to wear. He followed me, confusedly.

"Wear that." I grabbed a pair of Nikes for him to wear, jogged down the stairs, and set them next to mine at the front door.

He walked down the stairs, and asked, "Okay, what's the deal?"

He was wearing a graphic tee with a red hoodie on top, and skinny jeans.

I sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, after we put our shoes on.

"Where are we goooing?" he whined walking along beside me. I didn't answer him, instead I held out my hand, and demanded his car keys.

I jumped into his car, Sonic following suit. Was he the greatest boyfriend or what? So obedient. Kind of like a puppy. AWW! A LITTLE PUPPY SONIC!

"Uh... you okay, there? You look kind of...HEY! EARTH TO AMY! ROGER!" he yelled. I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?" I shook my head back and forth before snapping to attention. He just shook his head and declared "ONWARD!"

And we continued on our adventure.

END!

* * *

**Yes, this is only a one-shot, and NO I will ****_not_**** continue it! The only way I'll ****_consider_**** adding another chapter is if I get ****_lots and lots _****reviews! Whiiiich will probably never happen, so therefore, NO MORE CHAPTERS! **

**PLUS, I wrote this quite a while ago, so I've lost any spark to continue it anyway. **

**BYE, MY DUCKIES! LEAVE LOTSA REVIEWS FOR MAMA! HUG, HUG, KISS, KISS, BYE~! **


End file.
